Shihō Kimizuki
Shihō Kimizuki 「君月 士方, Kimizuki Shihō」 is one of the main characters of the ''Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign'' manga series. He is a member of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army as well as Shinoa Hīragi's squad in the Moon Demon Company. Appearance He has short and messy pink hair with reddish-brown eyes and wears black thick-framed glasses. He also has two piercings in his left ear. He is the tallest member of Shinoa Squad. At the beginning of the series, he is shown wearing his school uniform, a grey gakuran with a standing collar that is black with teal trim. The jacket is unbuttoned as he wears a hoodie undearth. After he was enlisted into the Moon Demon Company, he wears the standard JIDA uniform which consists of a long-sleeved black coat with light green details including the shoulder epaulettes which has a brown Sam Browne belt passing diagonally over his right shoulder and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, he wears a pair of white gloves and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. He also wears the uniform trousers with two white belts around his right leg and knee-high black boots which goes over his trouser legging. Personality Shihō loves his sister, Mirai Kimizuki, who was infected with the Apocalypse Virus despite being a child. He joins the Japanese Imperial Demon Army to gain access to the resources needed to cure her ailment. He will do anything to save her. In chapter 21, Kiseki-Ō comments that he wouldn't hesitate to betray his friends if it meant saving his sister. When his sister asks him to kill her, he fights to keep her alive. Kimizuki is serious and diligent person. He is competitive against Yūichirō Hyakuya. He earned the highest test scores in their class, and he is angry when Yū appears out of nowhere and learns that he may earn Cursed Gear before him. He is hot-headed and tends to get in fights with both Mitsuba and Yu. He is tidy and skilled at cooking. When his friends are unconscious or injured, he is the first to take care of them, whether it be nursing them or giving them his jacket to keep them warm. He blushes easily. Although the other members of his squad quickly refer to each other on a first-name basis, he is the only member the others address with his surname. History Before the apocalypse, Kimizuki lived a normal life, with his parents and little sister. His sister, Mirai Kimizuki, was infected by the Apocalypse Virus despite being a child. His parents died from the virus. He joined the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, in order to gain their resources and use them to cure her. He was one of the children that was being experimented on by the Hyakuya Sect to create a weapon of mass destruction, as part of the 'Seraph of the End' plan in destroying the world. Guren knew of this beforehand, thanks to intel provided by Mahiru eight years ago. Like Yūichirō, he worked as part of Shibuya's Military Police until joining the Moon Demon Company. Sergeant Shinoa Hīragi supervised Kimizuki through the same friendship-making routine in the regular classes as Yū. He joined the Moon Demon Company class before Yū arrived. Story: Vampire Reign Second Shibuya High Arc Kimizuki first appears in chapter 4. When Shinoa tells him about the vampire-killing transfer student, he goes to intercept him. Naturally, Kimizuki makes Yū walk into him and picks a fight. He beats Yū to the classroom and sleeps with a book over his face and his feet over his desk and on the back of Yū's chair. Guren sits Yū in front of him, sparking another fight. Yū thinks of him as a telephone pole. Guren knocks them out. Kimizuki approaches Guren in his office and asks about the Cursed Gear aptitude test. He states that he is the top of the class in all subjects and asks if Guren is thinking of giving the chance to use Cursed Gear to Yū. Kimizuki needs to do well in order to earn money and resources to cure his sister, Mirai Kimizuki, who was afflicted by the Apocalypse Virus despite being younger than thirteen. Guren tells him Kimizuki cannot even touch Cursed Gear yet because of his greed, and he reveals that Yū already bested a demon once. Guren tells him to make friends in order to resist the lure of the demon. During their next class, students have to pair up. Shinoa snatches Yoichi quickly, forcing Kimizuki and Yu to work together. They nearly start another fight when their teacher, Second Lieutenant Sayuri Hanayori, handcuffs them together. The battle dolls they face are only Battle Dolls, but Yu and Kimizuki go in opposite directions, leading them to get hit and lose ten points right from the start. Someone arrives and informs him that his sister is in critical condition. Kimizuki wants to work on the dolls to get the good grades he needs, but Yū wants to go see his sister. Yu settles this argument by punching Kimizuki and telling him that he might not ever be able to see her again. They both see Mirai. The healthcare provider informs Kimizuki that she pulled out of danger this time, but the treatment available to civilians is not enough. On their way back, Yu thinks better of Kimizuki. They are still handcuffed together. Kimizuki blames Yu for making his grades drop, saying he will not make it into the Moon Demon Company now and can no longer save his sister. Yu tells him to not give up like that. Kimizuki eventually apologizes. Shinoa recommends both Yu and Kimizuki for the Black Demon Series. The students receive their spellcraft exam grades, and Yu earned a zero. In response, Kimizuki shows Yū his 100s in each Latin spellcraft, English spellcraft, and Japanese spellcraft. They get into another fight. Guren attacks them with his sword's aura, wiping out most of the students. Kimizuki manages to stay on his feet, but he says his heart feels like it is being crushed. Yū and Kimizuki agree that Yoichi should not stay in the army because he is too nice. Yu, Kimizuki, and Yoichi proceed to make contracts with their demons. Kimizuki finishes first, mocking Yu once he finishes. Yoichi becomes a man-eating demon, and Guren orders the two to kill him. Yu and Kimizuki team up against him, and Kimizuki nearly kills him until Yu calls out to him; Kimizuki hesitates, leaving the demon free to continue. Kimizuki wants to kill Yoichi, saying he is not coming back, but Yu stubbornly tries to snap Yoichi out of it. When Yoichi prepares to attack a defenseless Yu, Kimizuki and Shinoa rush to defend him. Guren's words break Yoichi free, stunning both Shinoa and Kimizuki. Shinjuku Arc They soon meet Mitsuba Sangū, the fifth member of their squad under Shinoa. When Yu jumps into a trap and attacks a Horseman, Kimizuki is the first to back him up. After they save the child, Kimizuki asks her about the vampires who used her. Once the squad reaches the Omotesando Station, Kimizuki sees a lot of livestock and asks why they are not trying to escape; if they escape, the Horsemen will attack them because they do not have the vampires' protection. Vampires surprise them, and they realize the girl lied about the number of vampires present. They kill the vampires anyway. In chapter 10, Kimizuki hotwires a Hummer. Yū tries to drive it, nearly killing them all, and Kimizuki promises to teach him how to drive at another time. Yū keeps saying how awesome that is, making Kimizuki blush and order him to sit in the back. The two laugh when Shinoa is too short to even see above the wheel, and she beats them up. Kimizuki drives with Yu next to him and the shorty trio in the back. They decide not to make fun of her height anymore. Kimizuki crashes the car into Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford. They have a brief skirmish until Crowley receives orders to meet up with Ferid. Soon after, the squad continues slaughtering weaker vampires and receives orders to join Guren at the 5th Street intersection. Shinoa teaches them about drugging up. When Mitsuba makes a comment about this being a war again, Kimizuki about starts a fight with her. Once reaching Guren, Crowley arrives as well. After defeating Kimizuki, Seventeenth Progenitor Horn Skuld drinks his blood. After the JIDA reinforcements arrive, Kimizuki carries Yu to Shinjuku for medical attention. Post-Shinjuku Arc Once Yu wakes up from his coma, Yoichi contacts the other members of the squad, and they arrive. Kimizuki tells them to be quiet since they are in a hospital, and Shinoa jokes that Kimizuki looked after Yū with "such loving tenderness" while Yu was unconscious, making Kimizuki blush ferociously again. Kimizuki is interrogated, tied up, and presented to Yu along with Yoichi during Yū's interrogation. Kureto has him stabbed in the right shoulder. Afterward, Kimizuki meets privately with Yoichi. He arrives to the meeting with his squad half an hour early along with Mitsuba and Yoichi. They enter the ruined city for training. Shinoa and Mitsuba teach them about different demons and what to do for their training. After a brief dispute, Yu manages to begin before Kimizuki. Kimizuki asks Shinoa about telling Yū the truth. In chapter 20, Shinoa mentions it's chilly, and Kimizuki drops his army jacket onto Yū to keep him warm, causing the rest of the group to go owl-eyed at him. Kimizuki explains why, blushes, and creeps to the fire to get warm. Shinoa and Mitsuba team up to turn Kimizuki and Yu into a yaoi couple, causing him to yell at them. Yū makes contact with the demon. Kimizuki goes to fight against Horsemen that appeared nearby. Kimizuki goes next and struggles against his demon for over thirty hours, increasing his risk of losing control. He goes more wild than Yu did. In his mind, he battles against Kiseki-Ō, who keeps tormenting him with memories of his sister. In a prefectural city four years ago, Kimizuki is eleven years old. His sister is sick from the virus but still conscious at this point. He says he will get food for her. The demon tells him that he wanted to abandon his sister. Three other kids around the same age knock on the apartment door and tell him that no food is left; they plan to leave the next day, but Kimizuki says he needs more time to get Mirai ready. One of them tell him to ditch her. They mention that monsters are everywhere, vampires come out at night to hunt people, and all of the adults died. They say they needs Kimizuki because he is smart and can drive. They cannot carry an invalid and ask Kimizuki to kill her. They say this was Mirai's request. When they volunteer to do it for him, he runs into the apartment and locks them out. Kiseki-Ō uses his pain and guilt and fear against him. Kimizuki talks about Yu, using that motivation to stab himself with the knife instead of Mirai, finally breaking free of the demon's thrall. He cuts Kiseki-Ō, who promises to uses his darkness against him in the future.Kiseki-Ō mentions that he would even betray his friends in order to save his sister. Upon awakening, Kimizuki attacks Yu to settle who is stronger. They fight using special abilities that neither of them should have. Yu retreats when Kimizuki begins using his special ability, saying that "it's something really, really nasty." In a meeting at Shinoa's apartment, the boys hear screaming an run in to see Mitsuba with a great pan of flaming omelet. Kimizuki saves them and cooks breakfast, impressing Yu. Shinoa begins their meeting, appearing serious until she makes a joke that Kimizuki is gay, which he vehemently denies. They agree to stick with Guren. Nagoya Arc They depart for Nagoya. Kimizuki drives the squad down the Tomei Expressway somewhere between Tokyo and Nagoya. Yu leaps out to slay it. Shinoa and Mitsuba prank Yu and then try to do the same to Kimizuki, but he responds by putting his twin blades to their necks. Kimizuki lets Yu drive the rest of the way to the Ebina rest stop. Shinoa briefs them on their mission. They arrive late, and Yu takes the blame. The three boys meet Sergeant Makoto Narumi and his squad. The two squads are paired together for this mission. When Yu screams from his punishment, Kimizuki follows the others inside. Guren challenges the squad to a test: Guren, Mito Jūjō, and Shinya Hīragi in a fight against her entire squad. He gives them ten seconds to prepare. Shinoa assigns Yu and Kimizuki to keep Guren busy. She orders the squad to stay within the radius of her scythe. Kimizuki and Yu do not have time to explain their abilities. Guren slips past Yu and breaches their lines. He tells Shinoa's squad that it is over as all their friends are dead. Guren scolds Yoichi and Kimizuki for being too slow. He could have killed Shinoa with his first strike, and Mitsuba was already incapacitated. Since they lost their commander, the squad was already done for. He introduces them to the other soldiers as 16-year-old rookies and states that three of them bear black demon weapons. The combatants evaluate their performance. When Shinya used his special technique to shoot from behind, he turned Kimizuki and Yoichi's attention to their backs. Shinoa's squad agrees that they desperately need to work on their teamwork, and the operation commences. The squads mobilize and head to Nagoya. Within Lucal Wesker's ward in Nagoya, Narumi and Shinoa's squads have ten minutes left before beginning their assignment. Their target is Fifteenth Progenitor Lucal Wesker. Kimizuki, Shinoa, and Narumi jump in when Yu charges at Wesker. Lucal swings Shinoa in Narumi's path, but Yu defends her. While Yu's back is bared, Lucal claims Yu is too powerful for a human and makes to attack him. Mitsuba summons Tenjiryū's dummies to defend Yu, but Lucal banishes them with a wave of his hand. Kimizuki strikes, but Lucal disarms him. Rika manages to make the first successful attack against Lucal by stabbing him with her weapon from behind. Shusaku summons his demon Akahebi, which becomes a chain binding Lucal's left arm. By cutting off his own arm, Lucal avoids Kimizuki, Yu, and Narumi's attacks against him. Kimizuki taunts the vampire, asking if a vampire can regrow his arm if it is vaporized with a curse. He tells Lucal to beg for it if he wants it back, sending the vampire into a rage. Lucal charges in, swatting away Shinoa and Mitsuba's attacks. Yoichi and Shinya fire at him. As he dodges, Yu strikes, slicing the vampire in half. Narumi finishes him. The two squads cheer. Yu does not give Kimizuki the praise he looks for and praises Yoichi instead. On the streets of Nagoya, Shinoa Squad and Narumi Squad wait for the survivors to regroup. Sergeant Aiko Aihara arrives with a bruised, battered, and bleeding face. Kimizuki notes that Aiko Aihara's squad only has seven survivors, so eight of them died. Guren and his squad come above ground, but they are all worse for the wear. Narumi reports that Shinoa Squad did very well. Guren orders Shinoa Squad and Narumi Squad to join his squad and hunt down Crowley, Chess, and Horn. Guren orders them to stage an attack on Crowley that will last ten minutes. If they cannot kill him during that time, they will retreat and tackle the next mission with those numbers. Guren orders Aiko to hold position for thirty minutes and pass on orders to any late teams to report to Nagoya Airport. Anyone late is presumed dead. They reach Nagoya City Hall, and after Crowley catches Gekkōin, Guren and his squad discuss what to do. After careful planning, Guren decides that his squad will take his squad to attack Crowley while Shinoa and Narumi Squads free the hostages. He gives them five minutes to rescue as many hostages as they can and act as a proper diversion for the main force in Shinjuku. As soon as the five minutes are up everyone has orders to retreat to the Nagoya Airport immediately. Sometime later, Yoichi reports on the situation with Guren's squad to the squad and Yu insists on rescuing him. Shinoa agrees with him but says they only have five minutes. She gives them specific instructions regarding their plan. Yu breaks through the floor and attacks Crowley Eusford. Crowley blocks easily and moves to decapitate Yu. Kimizuki parries the attack, and Mitsuba distracts Crowley by summoning dummies with Tenjiryū. Yu uses Asura Kannon, but Chess and Horn immediately step in and defend Crowley from it. Chess and Horn counterattack and rip apart the shield Mitsuba forms with Tenjiryū. They rescue Shinya Hīragi and are forced to escape, leaving Guren behind. Outside, Yu breaks free of Kimizuki's grasp and complains about leaving Guren behind. Yu asks if ignoring feelings and abandoning family is acceptable as long as it is for their mission. He holds back tears and states that would mean giving up on family. He calls Guren family. After his flashback, Yu wipes away his tears and states he cannot follow orders. He says he is not cut out for teamwork. He tells the others to proceed without him, and he will stay behind. Kimizuki questions his reason for staying here, as it would be a pointless death if Yu died. After Yu rushes off and challenges Crowley, Kimizuki later appears behind him, telling Kiseki-Ō to begin the count to nine until the devil's coffin opens. After Kiseki-Ō gets to four, Yu invites Kimizuki to kill this bloodsucker together, but Kimizuki notices Yu's horn. Guren warns Kimizuki that Yu has been possessed and to grab him and run. Yu tells Guren to shut up now that he has the power to rescue him. Kimizuki tells Yu that that what he said before was right. In this screwed up world...there's no point to living if you don't have a family to cling to. He then says that's why it's his turn to rescue him. Kiseki-Ō finishes the countdown and captures Yu with the devil's coffin. Kimizuki joins with the rest of their squad while Kiseki-Ō begs to kill Yu, who is in his coffin. Kimizuki orders him to only knock out the demon inside of Yu. He reveals that Kiseki-Ō's special ability is to suck in and trap any enemy within melee range who has heard the entire count to nine. He orders Kiseki-Ō to spit him out and catches Yu in his arms. He's glad that it worked as Yū's horn is gone meaning that the demon possession has stopped. They run toward Shinya, who orders them to move as vampire reinforcements are coming. They join with Narumi Squad and many injured soldiers. They flee, and Rika Inoue reports seeing a single vampire straight ahead. Shinya says they can handle one noble and orders them to keep pushing forward. As Mika engages the Moon Demon Company, Kimizuki says the should stop him before Mika kills them. Yoichi protests. Mika reaches for Yu. Mitsuba tries to block him, but Mika smacks her axe away. Kimizuki drops Yu while trying to block Mika and says Mika cannot have Yu. Mika throws him aside. Mika begins to lift Yu from the ground, but Yoichi jumps on his back. He says he is not letting Mika go anywhere, and Mika tells him to quit getting in his way. Yoichi says Mika can kill him, but Mika is their family so long as he is Yūichiro's family. Mika knocks him off as well, telling him to not be stupid and to die. Shinya uses the distraction to stab Mika through his back and chest. Shinoa activates Shikama Dōji and knocks Shinya away from Mika, surprising both of them. With her back to Mika, she explains that Yu would be mad at them if Mika were to die. She orders Mika to take Yu and run. The other soldiers demand to know what she thinks she is doing and say they must kill that bloodsucker. Kimizuki, Mitsuba, and Yoichi join Shinoa, stepping between Mika and the other humans as well. Yoichi says that they've already decided on their motto: "Family takes care of family." The squad then charges at the Moon Demon Company while Mika flees with Yu. Shortly after Mika flees with Yu, vampires rain down around the Moon Demon Company. After seemingly escaping the vampires, Shinoa and her squad, sans Yu, run in Nagoya Airport for their rendezvous. Mitsuba says the attacks against them have stopped, but the vampires are most likely still pursuing them. Kimizuki asks Shinoa if she has more information on their assignment. Later on, a van pulls up at Nagoya Airport, and Aoi Sangu steps out. Although she notices Mitsuba, she quickly turns from her. Then, Kureto Hiragi steps out. Shinya Hiragi and the members of Guren's squad are immediately alarmed, surprising Makoto Narumi with their reaction. Yoichi and Kimizuki recognize Kureto as the one who tortured them. Shinoa and Mitsuba are concerned. After Kureto orders Aoi to kill the "sacrifices", Shinoa orders her squad to quickly prepare to retreat. As Aoi launches chains from the ground, a pair of chains strike down at Narumi from above, but Mitsuba and Kimizuki block the attack. Kimizuki yells at him to not give up yet. Yoichi fires arrows at Kureto, which Kureto easily deflects. Shinoa and Mitsuba order a retreat, and Shinoa commands them to take their curse stimulant pills. Yu and Mika step into the fray in chapter 40, surprising Shinoa Squad and Narumi. Kureto notes that three of the surviving soldiers are Guren's soldiers with the black demons. Chains erupt out of one of the trucks. Mika, Yu, and Shiho Kimizuki block them. Kureto says the black demon wielders have matured and muses having them for himself but says that their owner will dispose of them. An army of vampires arrive, cursing the insolent humans for their recent attack. The vampires and humans wage war. Shinya shoots vampires near Yoichi and says he and Ichinose Squad will back up the children. He orders them to run. Fighting through their enemies, the children flee. Kimizuki warns Yu that he has run too far ahead. Mirai erupts from the van and floats in the sky. She has four large, feathered wings and a single long trumpet before her. Her eyes are dark with peculiar markings on her irises. She curses the sinners and says ruin will fall down upon them. Kimizuki recognizes her, shocked and horrified. Chains erupt from the remaining van and pierce through Mirai, making her scream in pain as a magical circle appears behind her. While Kimizuki is enraged, Guren stabs him from behind. He tells him to hold still because they have not yet offered enough blood to control Mirai. As Yu loses control over his Seraph, Kimizuki begs to the berserk Yu to save his sister. Awakening in his seraph mode, Yu defeats the demon Abaddon and later stabs himself through the chest with his cursed gear. As the squad makes their escaped from Nagoya Airport, Shinoa tells her squad that they are now seceding from the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Three months later, the group is near the sea. Kimizuki is seen chops wood while children play nearby. Post-Nagoya Arc Shinoa, Kimizuki, and Mitsuba listen to Yu and Mika's exchange from outside. Horsemen then attack the village. With the exception of Makoto, the group fights four Horsemen. Afterward, the villagers thank them. Makoto arrives with food he found in a supermarket two kilometers southwest and throws a can of red bean jam at Shiho. Their group notices that Mika drank their blood and approach him. Yoichi asks if their blood was okay. Mika says it was gross. Shinoa rambles about the pure and sweet blood of a virgin and then asks if unchaste blood got in there before looking at Mitsuba with an aghast expression. Yu, Mika, and Shiho share identical blank expressions. Shinoa brings up their future plans. Mitsuba summarizes what has been going on. She says that the Japanese Imperial Demon Army will probably hunt them down and kill them, which puts the villagers at risk. They mention they cannot travel overseas because of how acidic and poisonous the blood-red oceans are. Monsters even worse than Horsemen swim in their depths. They suggest surrendering, and Mika rejects the idea of returning Yu to the army to prevent him from becoming a demon. Makoto tells him to keep his fangy mouth shut unless he has any other options. Shiho states he will do absolutely anything to save his sister and even betray the rest of them. Yu suggests meeting up with Guren, but Shinoa vetoes that idea and says they cannot trust him. Makoto tells Mika this is the circle of discussion they are stuck in and asks if he has anything to offer. Mika says the vampire queen, his sponsor, participated in the Seraph of the End experiments. They may be able to trust her. He says she was captured and he does not know what happened to her, but rescuing her might be their least complicated option. Makoto asks if vampires are less dangerous than the Demon Army, and Mika says yes. Vampires actually care little about humans and are only concerned by power-hungry humans. Makoto agrees and says that describes the Demon Army pretty well. Shiho also agrees with that plan and states he does not trust anyone aside from those standing right there. Mitsuba agrees to the plan, and Shinoa says that the Demon Army is the most dangerous organization in Japan. Shinoa announces their next objective is to rescue Krul Tepes before Yu becomes a full demon. While the group is on the beach Mika and Yu begin discussing Ferid Bathory until Yu notices the sound of a car engine. Yoichi rushes to the roof of a nearby building and uses his cursed gear to see Ferid and Crowley driving toward them. Shinoa orders them to take their curse stimulant pills and flee. They run, and Yu and Mika say that Ferid is a seventh progenitor, the second strongest vampire in Japan after the queen herself. Mika and Yu talk about Ferid's mansion and the past, but Kimizuki tells them to focus on running. Crowley lands in front of them and strikes Mitsuba with his sword, sending her flying. Mitsuba goes flying after Crowley’s blow but is shocked to realize she is uninjured. He throws her to the ground. When Kimizuki asks what they will do, Yoichi responds first by manifesting his bow and saying they must rescue her. Mitsuba latches onto Crowley’s leg and orders the squad to abandon her and flee since they cannot waste time there. Yoichi refuses and shoots at Crowley, who easily deflects his shots. For the first time, Yoichi summons his demon to the extent curse marks cover his face. He fires again. Kimizuki steps in next. Makoto asks what they are all thinking, and Shinoa orders everyone to assist Kimizuki. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Kimizuki is very intelligent. Kimizuki was the top of his class in all subjects and regularly earned perfect scores. He earned 100s on each of his Latin, English, and Japanese spellcraft exams. He is on par with Yu in swordsmanship skills. He takes less time than Yu to make his contract with a Black Demon, but their terms are not as friendly as Yu's or Yoichi's appear to be. He is also shown to have cooking skills. Cursed Gear Kimizuki Ready.jpg Kiseki-o's Box.jpg *'Kiseki-Ō' 「鬼箱王, lit. King of the Demon Box」: A possession-type demon weapon of the Black Demon Series. It takes the form of connected twin swords. *'The Devil's Coffin': Kiseki-Ō's special ability involves manifesting and opening the devil's coffin on the count of nine. Anyone who hears the full count to nine within melee range will be forcefully captured into the devil's coffin upon reaching nine. Full details are not yet known, but the coffin can somehow 'knock the demon out' of whoever is inside it. Trivia * Shihō 「士方」 means "Samurai's Direction." * Kimizuki 「君月」 means "Your Moon." * Yamato Yamamoto insisted on giving Kimizuki glasses. The editor and Takaya Kagami loved the change and approved of it. * Kimizuki has been able to drive since he was eleven years old or possibly younger. * In the light novels, it is confirmed he and his sister are also results of the "Seraph of the End" experiments the Hyakuya sect undertook.Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose's Catastrophe at 16. Volume 4, Epilogue. * According to the fanbook: **Interests and Likes: Interests How to cure his little sister. Likes His sister / Making cookies. **Favourite foods: Chocolate cookies / Caramel cookies (Both of them because his sister likes them) **What he looks for in the opposite sex: Girls who won’t desert someone on the side of the highway / A lady who would be kind to his sister. * He is the only member of the squad to be addressed by his last name more frequently than his first name until Makoto Narumi joins their group. * His parents are both dead, because of the virus. Quotes: ''Vampire Reign'' * "I'm top of the class in all subjects, Sir. You can't possibly be thinking of giving that chance to that loud-mouthed idiot who they say killed a vampire."--''Kimizuki to Guren, Chapter 4, "The Worst Pair"'' * "But soon I'll fight in the Moon Demon Company. Then, I can put her in an army hospital. Please, just a little longer..."--''Kimizuki to healthcare provider about Mirai, Chapter 4, "The Worst Pair"'' * "Do you have rocks stuffed between your ears?"--''Kimizuki to Yū when Yū earns a zero, Chapter 6, "Black Asura"'' * "From the right, Latin spellcraft, English spellcraft, Japanese spellcraft. Man, I've gotta say, English and Latin are rough for me. I could never be like you, Mr. I'm-a-special-case Yūichirō."--''Kimizuki to Yū when revealing his perfect test scores, Chapter 6, "Black Asura"'' * "Shut your traps. We're in a hospital."--''Kimizuki to his squad, Chapter 15, "Complicated Connections"'' * "Huh? Why the heck would I be worried about a moron like you?"--''Kimizuki to Yū, Chapter 15, "Complicated Connections"'' * "This whole time, you've all been blathering about how we're 'friends' and 'companions.' But to be blunt... I don't believe that for a second. Yoichi and I were called by the higher-ups. The Hiragi family. They practically arrested us, and then they interrogated us. They asked us over and over, 'What happened on that battlefield?' Only that. I said I didn't know anything and was just following your orders. They bought it. Was that the 'right' answer? Okay, so how long will keeping a secret be the 'right answer'? Are we going to try to keep it from our allies--from him--for good? I thought Lieutenant Colonel Guren would explain. But he hasn't. And from the way this moron is acting, it looks like he doesn't know. Shinoa. He doesn't remember that he tried to kill you... or anything else, does he? So, here's my question. Are we all truly friends? Is this 'family' thing for real? If it is, then as soon as he wakes up... I'm telling him everything. But if it's just a front... to let you use Yū's whatever-that-was... I will do nothing. I'll stay because I need money for my sister's medical care. But I'll only be in it for the money. Not because we're 'friends.' I won't be your knight in shining armor. I'll pretend to get along, and try not to vomit out of disgust."--''Kimizuki to Shinoa, Chapter 19, "Cause for Madness"'' * "...What're you looking at? All I'' have to do to get warm is sit closer to the fire. But if this dunce catches a cold, he'll lag behind in training, which delays ''my training."--''Kimizuki to his squad after he gives Yū his jacket, Chapter 20, "The Demon's Nightmare"'' * "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!"--''Kimizuki struggling against Kiseki-o, Chapter 21, "Kiseki-o's Box"'' * "Mirai... I'm sorry. But first... can I tell you something? See, uh... Not long ago, when you weren't around, I met this kid. His name is Yū. Can I tell you a little about him? He's a total idiot. He drives me up the wall with everything he does. I hate his guts. He's annoying, and he always does the stupidest things. I swear, he doesn't have two brain cells to rub together. I can't put up with him. But there's this one thing... that he's always saying. He wants to save his family. A family member of his is captured, and he wants to rescue him. They aren't even blood-related, but he's still risking his life to save him. Can you believe that? That's so stupid..... That's right, Demon. I don't have to let what he does affect me. But I can hardly let that blockhead show me up, now can I? And in my case, we are ''blood-related. So if the only solution is to kill my sister... ''then I'll choose death. I'll never do what you say, demon."--''Kimizuki against Kiseki-o, Chapter 21, "Kiseki-o's Box"'' * "Yeah. So what? Have you seen this cracked and rotten world? There's no one without darkness inside."--''Kimizuki to Kiseki-o, Chapter 21, "Kiseki-o's Box"'' * "Now that we can both manage possession, don't you think it's time... we settled the question of who's better... for good?"--''Kimizuki to Yū, Chapter 21, "Kiseki-o's Box"'' * "Kiseki-o. On the count of nine... open the devil's coffin. One. Two. Three. Four. Ah. HEY!! NO RUNNING AWAY!!"--''Kimizuki against Yū, Chapter 21, "Kiseki-o's Box"'' * "Y'know, I've never given two craps if either of you like me."--''Kimizuki to Mitsuba and Shinoa after they try to ditch him on the side of the road, Chapter 24, "The Moon Demon's Orders"'' * "Hey, Vampire! ''What's this you left here? I've seen you monsters stick limbs back on after they get cut off... but if I vaporize it with a curse, can you regrow it, like a lizard does its tail?.... Ha ha! You'd get mad? I guess that means you can't. If you want this back... ''beg for it.... Hm? What was that? I couldn't--"--''Kimizuki to Lucal Wesker, Chapter 28, "Livestock Revolt"'' * "Y'know, Yu... What you said before was right. In this screwed-up world, there's no point to living if you don't have family to cling to. That's why it's my turn to rescue you."--''Kimizuki to Yu, Chapter 34, "Asura's Power"'' * "MIRAI?! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!"--''Kimizuki seeing his sister being used as an experiment, Chapter 40, "Trumpet of the Apocalypse"'' * "No... YOU BASTARDS!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?!"--''Kimizuki reacting to Mirai before being stabbed in the back by Guren, Chapter 40, "Trumpet of the Apocalypse"'' * "Yu...? Please... Yu... My sister... You have to save her..."--''Shiho Kimizuki, Chapter 41, "Arrogant Love"'' * "But... is surrender really the best answer? We need to pick our path very, very carefully. Right now the Demon Army still has my sister. And I... I will do absolutely anything necessary to save her. And just so you know, that means even betraying you all to do it."--''Shiho, Chapter 43, "Where It All Begins"'' * "I agree too. I don't trust anybody aside from the people standing here in this circle."--''Shiho agreeing to Mika's idea, Chapter 43, "Where It All Begins"'' * "Enough with the chitchat. Focus on running. But if you think you're onto something, let us know."--''Shiho, Chapter 44, "A Drive Along Death's Shoreline"'' * "Let's call a temporary truce. You two came looking to talk, right?"''--To Crowley and Ferid, Chapter 46, "Return of the Hero"'' * "By 'packed lunches,' he'd better not mean us."--''Shiho to Shinoa Squad about Ferid's comment, Chapter 47, "Prayer's Price"'' * "Shut up and let him talk. You were going to tell us about the Seraph of the End, right? Quit wasting time and explain exactly what this 'reviving' involves."--''Shiho to Makoto and Ferid, Chapter 47, "Prayer's Price"'' * "Ah. Yeah. Dealing with him is going to be a pain."--''Shiho about Ferid, Chapter 47, "Prayer's Price"'' * "Even if it is a lie, this story makes disturbing sense. Did the Lieutenant Colonel really cause the catastrophe...? Maybe. And thanks to that, my sister fell ill. Then she was used as a guinea pig. What I want to know is how does it all work...?"--''Shiho, Chapter 48, "The Making of an Angel"'' * "So, uh... that means...? If we go by what he told us, it sounds like the experiment first starts when humans try to resurrect the dead. So then... 1) Humans revive the dead. 2) That action is forbidden, thus earning divine wrath. 3) An 'angel of destruction' appears and destroys the world. Is that how it goes? When I saw my sister that day, she had what looked like angel wings. And it also looked like she was being bound by some kind of chain. Then, to top it all off, that enormous monster appeared. What was that all about?"--''Shiho, Chapter 48, "The Making of an Angel"'' * "Demons are even less trustworthy than vampires."--''Shiho, Chapter 48, "The Making of an Angel"'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Male Humans Category:Seraph Category:Second Shibuya High School Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Former JIDA Members Category:Private Category:Moon Demon Company Category:Shinoa Squad